


Two Lane Black Top

by amethyst_starfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Ianpala | Ian Somerhalder as the Impala, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_starfall/pseuds/amethyst_starfall
Summary: Dean's car isn't parked where he left it, and a handsome stranger knows right where it is.





	Two Lane Black Top

**Author's Note:**

> Ian Somerhalder as the Impala. I know this is overdone, but I can't be arsed to care because... meow.

**_ Two Lane Black Top _ **

 

Dean and Sam dragged themselves back to the Caspian Motel around midnight. They just finished a shapeshifter job in the middle of January in central Ohio. They were sweaty, sore, and exhausted. They entered room 104 in silence.

Dean shuffled through the door after Sam and fell face first into the bed nearest the door with an _oomph_. He laid there with eyes closed. He sighed heavily, willing his body to relax. He sunk into the springy bed the best he could.

“Hey, I’m gonna hit the showers,” Sam said. Dean just grunted in his general direction. Dean was too tired to sit up let alone get in a shower after Sam. He figured he’d just shower in the morning. He thought briefly of changing out of his clothes, but the next moment he was gone, lost to sleep.

 

~*~

 

He woke the next morning and Sam was already up, sitting at the little table near the door on his computer looking for the next job.

He rolled over onto this back and brought his hands up to clear the bleariness of sleep from his vision. He stretched his body from the top of his head to the tip of his toes and let out a satisfied groan. Sam looked up from the computer with a blank face.

“Mornin’,” Sam said plainly as he looked back down to the screen.

“Mornin’ Sam,” Dean replied. “Have anything for the next job?” Dean asked as his words trailed off into a yawn.

“Yeah, Raleigh, North Carolina, three people have disappeared in the last two weeks. There is one witness to one of the disappearances. There was a group of campers, one of the guys Roman Theil, headed off to take a leak and the group heard a scream and then nothing. Sherry Eckert said she followed the scream but didn’t find Roman. There was some blood at the scene but whatever took him wasn’t seen. The other two people were part of a search party that went out to find him, Robert Griffin and Stephen Kritzer. They went out and didn’t come back.” Dean sighed deeply.

“Wendigo?” he asked matter of factly.

“Yeah, I’m thinking Wendigo too.”

“Alright, lemme hit the shower quick and we can go.” Sam just nodded as his brother leapt from the bed and padded across the motel to the bathroom, still in his boots from the night before. Dean was ready to go in 20 minutes. “How far a drive we got?” he asked as he was sitting at the end of the bed getting his boots back on.

“Nine hours.”

“Alright, let’s pack it in and go,” he said as he stood and started shoving stuff in his duffel bag. “Let’s stop for some breakfast before we hit the road.” Sam nodded and went to pack his computer in his bag.

Dean grabbed the knob of the door and looked back at Sam packing up the last of his stuff. He smiled, thinking everything was getting back to business as usual, as usual as it got for them, anyway. He turned back and opened the door to head to the Impala and he let out a choked cry and dropped his duffel before he even got out of the room.

Sam ran up behind him, “Dean!?” he exclaimed. Then he saw it. The Impala was gone. Poof, not a trace.

“SONOFABITCH!” Dean yelled dramatically as he punched the air. “Where is my car?!”

“Dean, calm down, it’s okay,” Sam said as he tried to comfort his obviously distraught brother.

“I’m not gonna calm down, my baby is gone! And it is definitely not freakin’ okay, Sam!”

“Hey, maybe they have security cameras in the office, we can go ask them,” Sam tried to reason with him as he gestured to the half burned out office sign.

“Yeah, okay,” Dean grumbled. They walked down the outside walkway to the small motel office. Dean pulled the door to the office open, the little bell above tinkled as Dean trodded in.

Behind the desk was a middle-aged man with a bushy mustache, round glasses and coiffed brown hair. Sitting in a seat against a wall was a strikingly attractive man whose ice blue eyes lit up when he saw Dean. He had what looked to be 4 day old stubble and a strong jawline with beautiful cheekbones. Dean noted that he was wearing a black leather jacket and underneath it, a black Henley tee with the first 4 buttons unbuttoned so you could see the start of the expanse of his chest. Dean just smiled awkwardly at the man and turned to the Ned Flanders’ doppelganger behind the counter.

“Hi-dilly-ho neighborino, do you have any security cameras in the parking lot? Someone seems to have stolen my freakin’ car.” The man behind the counter just narrowed his eyes at Dean as if he’s heard the Flanders reference before.

“No, what goes on in that parking lot isn’t our problem, you can’t keep track of your shit, that ain’t my concern,” he said coolly, folding his arms across his green plaid clad chest.

Sam could see that Dean was becoming pretty enraged and before Dean could snap at and insult the poor guy again, he interjected, “Thank you, sir, do you know if you saw or heard anything or if any of the staff would have seen or heard anything?” Dean was visibly biting his lip, trying his best to keep his snarky commentary to himself. For Dean, this was an enduring task.

“No, like I said, we don’t watch what goes on in the parking lot. This isn’t the Ritz, son.”

“Ah, thank you, do you know of a nearby gas station maybe?” Sam inquired softly, eyes doing that kicked puppy look he was so proficient at. The man’s expression softened just a hair.

“Yeah,” he jerked his thumb backward, “Nadine’s up the road about a mile. It’s a gas station and diner.”

“Thank you, we appreciate it. We will have to book an additional night, seeing as though we don’t have a vehicle.” Sam smiled gently at the man. He smiled a small smile back at Sam, but when he looked at Dean the smile bled from his face into a scowl.

“Yeah, sure, but this one,” he pointed to Dean, “stays out of my damn office.”

“Yeah, absolutely, thank you,” Sam reached out to shake the man’s hand. “What was your name?”

“Ned.” Dean lost it; his anger turned into hysterical amusement. He tried to stifle the roar of laughter, but his shuddering shoulders gave it away. Sam shot Dean a wide-eyed ‘don’t you dare’ look, but of course he couldn’t help himself.

“Okilly dokilly, neghborokilly,” he whooped.

“OUT!!!!!” Ned yelled at Dean as he pointed to the door. Dean sauntered out the door still loudly guffawing. He looked at Sam, “Y’all can stay but if I see him again, you’re both outta here,” he pointed right in Sam’s face. “I mean it, son.”

“Absolutely, I am so sorry, my bother has issues.”

“No shit, sherlock, ya think,” Ned replied dryly. Sam made a small awkward smile as he slunk from the office. He turned on his heel and caught up to Dean.

“Dean, what the hell, you almost got us booted outta here, and with no car no less! What are you, twelve!?” Sam shouted with his arms spread. Dean was still laughing hysterically.

“What?!” Sam just gave him a look and sighed loudly as he stomped back to the room while Dean was still chortling to himself. Dean didn’t know what his brother’s problem was, he was freakin’ hilarious! He felt a light tap on his shoulder and whipped around.

Dean came face to face with that good-looking guy from the motel office. He was beaming a brilliant smile at Dean.

“Oh hi, uh, hey, can I help you, bud?’ asked Dean.

“No, but I can help you.”

“Yeah, how’s that?” Dean smirked.

“You said your car was missing.” Dean paused and just looked at him.

“…Yeah…” Dean said cautiously.

“Was it a 1967 Chevy Impala?”

“Yeeeesss…” Dean said, shifting his weight to his other foot.

“Well, I know right where it is,” he said smoothly, almost smug. At this point Dean’s easy expression had turned hard, glaring. He grabbed the stranger by the throat and shoved him against the side of the motel. The stranger’s eyes went wide at first, and then gave Dean a sly look.

“WHERE IS SHE!?” Dean shouted at the stranger. Sam heard the commotion and came running over to them.

“Dean! _Dean!_ DEAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Sam yelled as he was trying to pry Dean’s hands from the stranger’s throat.

“He said he knows where the Impala is!”

“Well, stop choking him and let him tell us!” said Sam. Dean let up on the pressure around the third man’s throat.

“So,” he asked the man, faces almost touching, green eyes locked with glacier blue ones, “where is my car?” The stranger struggled to talk with the hunter’s one hand around his neck, the other hand pinning his right shoulder to the motel façade. Stranger cleared his throat and croaked out an answer.

“I’m right here,” he said as he brought up a hand to touch Dean’s hand around his throat. This only made Dean angrier.

“ _WHAT?”_ he growled out lowly as he reupped his grip on his throat, smacking his head against the building. The stranger’s eyes darted to Sam, willing him to understand. Suddenly, it clicked.

“Dean, wait,” Sam put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, trying to get him to let go. “I think he’s saying he _IS_ the Impala?” The stranger nodded the best he could around Dean’s hand. He let go of his neck and dropped is hands.

“What?” Dean asked incredulously. “You’re the Impala? _MY_ Impala?!”

“Yes,” the man replied rubbing his throat where Dean’s hand had been. “That’s right, I’m Baby.” Dean’s eyes went wide, and he swallowed hard. He cleared his throat awkwardly before he spoke.

“Wha-what? No, no, you can’t be Baby, Baby is _woman_.” The stranger smiled playfully.

“Mmm, apparently not,” he purred as he gestured down his lithe body, expression impish. Dean paled and looked at Sam who was now trying to hide his amusement behind his hand. “Afterall, I am a _muscle_ car.”

“Do you know how this happened?” snorted Sam.

“No, I just remember waking up where you parked me. I went into the office because I was cold and disoriented. I didn’t know where you were, so I just waited. Figured you’d come around at some point.”

“Can you prove you’re the Impala?” asked Sam, a little more seriously.

“Sure can,” the stranger said as he reached into the pocket of his tight black jeans. Sam and Dean’s eyes went wide thinking he was going for a weapon. “Relax, I’m not actually armed, despite the arsenal you keep in my ass,” he cooed and winked. A panicked look shot across Dean’s face at that comment.

The Impala held out his hand with the object he retrieved from his pocket. Sam’s eyes went wide in amazement, Dean just sneered at him. The handsome stranger was holding the army man that Sam had stuck in the backseat ashtray all those years ago. Sam took it and examined it carefully.

“Dean, this looks like…” he trailed off, rolling the little plastic man in his large hands. The stranger reached into this other pocket, this time neither brother flinched. In this hand were three legos. One blue, one red, one yellow. Just like the ones Dean put down the vent a few decades earlier. Dean swallowed, and steeled his expression, not wanting to believe the stranger at all. So, he tried a different approach.

“Alright, smartass, if you’re my Impala, tell me something only I would know. Anyone could have legos or an army man in their pocket.” Baby moved closer to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder. Dean visibly stiffened under the touch.

“I know your secrets Dean. And Sam’s, and John’s, even Mary’s.” Dean gulped at the names of their parents. Sam looked on cautiously.

“Sam’s secrets?” Dean shot him a look. Sam went a little wide eyed and looked down.

“Hey, it was essentially my car while you were in Hell.”

“What did you _DO_!?”

“More like who,” Baby rumbled, and he ran his hand down Dean’s deltoid. Dean’s expression dropped.

“Ruby,” Dean growled. Sam looked away ashamed.

“Yes,” said Sam, dejected.

“Oh, what THE HELL Sam! Come ON!” he whined. “Now I need to have her blessed!”

“Him,” the stranger murmured. Dean just rolled his eyes. “I’ve kept all your secrets, Dean. The entire Winchester anthology of secrets. I remember everything. _Everything_.” Baby made a point to lock eyes with Dean. “All the girls you’ve fucked, all the silent tears you’ve cried and all the prayers you’ve uttered. Remember Rae Grootenhaus? How she went down on you and she snuck a finger into your ass. You were surprised, but you were definitely into it,” he purred. “I even remember Connor Rathman, the boy who --” Dean cut him off with an awkward cough and turned three shades redder than an over-ripe tomato. Sam’s eyes grew wide and had to stifle another burst of laughter.

“Okay, okay, I-I believe you, just, uh,” Dean cleared his throat and looked away, “stop now, please,” Dean grumbled sheepishly, obviously embarrassed.

“Butt stuff, Dean?” Sam laughed and if had Dean turned any redder, he would have been purple.

“Shut up!” Dean warned. “Sam, how can my Ba—” Dean cleared his throat again, “Impala be human?” he asked exasperatedly.

“You can call me Baby, I like it,” he said with an edge of lust in his voice.

“I am never going to call you that,” Dean said with a dismissive wave. Baby pouted and put his hands over his heart like he was hurt. He winked at Dean like it was a promise of something yet to come. Dean swallowed hard and cleared his throat again as he looked away.

“Dean, did you wish _really_ hard?” asked Sam highly amused.

“No!” Dean exclaimed. “I wouldn’t wish for this!” He gestured up and down the third man’s body.

“This is a new one on me, Dean. I have no idea. Could be the trickster, could be a spell, could be a demon, oh hell I don’t know. Let’s go back to the room and call Bobby and see what he thinks.” Dean nodded and looked back at Baby. Baby was looking him up and down like he was a tasty snack. It was an absolute predatory look. Dean turned back around to Sam and let out a strained whisper.

“I think he’s looking at my ass!” he squeaked out. Sam just quietly laughed and headed to the room they had for another night.

 

~*~

 

Bobby had nothing; he was at a loss too. He was leaning toward the trickster but had no real idea. He also suggested some sort of spell. He said he’d hit the books and put out feelers to see if anyone else had any ideas. They also tried to reach Castiel, but they couldn’t get him to answer their calls or prayers. Important Heaven business, no doubt.

“Sam, anything on the internet?” Dean asked pacing the room.

“No, I’m not finding anything,” Sam said squinting at the screen.

“Oh, come on!” Dean exclaimed as he sat on his bed near the door. He rubbed his face with his hands. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. “I have a headache,” he whined. Baby was leaning back on a chair with his feet crossed on the small table next to Sam with is hands clasped behind his head.

“Oh, I can help with that,” Baby murmured. Dean kept his head in one of his hands and pointed at Baby.

“Don’t start, you,” he said pointing at him. Sam just chuckled. “You either!” he lifted his head to glare daggers at his brother. Sam held his hands up in a “easy pal” gesture and went back to typing. Baby got up from the chair, shrugged off his jacket and crossed the room to Dean. He sat next to him on the bed and Dean just glowered at him. “What?!” he asked him grumpily.

“I know what you need.”

“No offense, fella, but you don’t know jack.”

“I know you better than you know yourself. I am the longest relationship you’ve ever had. You obviously love me, Dean. In car form, at least. The way you care for me, and the way you lovingly put me back together so many times, with such reverence. Your gentle caresses and the way you lay your hands across me. You spent months after the accident rebuilding me to showroom ready. I remember everything. I remember every broken window, every scrape, every dent, and every chip and how they all got there. My body remembers too.” Dean just stared at him.

“Huh?” he mumbled, looking over at the striking man. Baby pulled the sleeves of his shirt up and there were scars. Big ones, little ones, deep ones, shallow ones. Dean’s gaze dropped. If Baby remembers everything and every ding, scratch, and nick, he will remember the day that Dean took a crowbar to the trunk in frustration at losing his Dad.

Baby saw the shift in Dean’s gaze and the drop of his shoulders.

“It’s okay, Dean,” he said softly as he touched Dean’s arm. This time he didn’t flinch, tense up, or pull away. “I forgive you.” Dean let out a ragged breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I’m sorry, Ba-“ ahem, “mister.”

“Baby.” Dean looked down at the scars on Baby’s arms. He didn’t know what came over him, but he reached out to trace the scars with his fingertips. He touched them timidly. “Its okay Dean, you aren’t going to hurt me, and I don’t mind,” Baby encouraged.

“Do you have other scars?” Baby nodded, and he pulled the Henley over his head and tossed it on the floor. Dean’s eyes raked over Baby’s chest and abdomen. He was chiseled with a soft dusting of hair across his lower pecs, peppering around his nipples. He had a light trail of hair that trickled down from his navel and disappeared into the waistband of his underwear peering out from the top of his jeans.

He had a devil’s trap tattoo on his left pectoral muscle, which Dean mindlessly reached out and traced a finger over. On his other pectoral muscle were the initials carved in raised white scars S.W. and D. W. Dean traced the initials with his fingers and smiled a small smile. You could see more scars that scattered over his body. Baby pointed to one.

“This is from when you backed me into a pole when you were sixteen.” He pointed to another. “This is the dent that baseball left when you were ten.” Dean ran his fingers over each scar tenderly, like a silent apology. “There are more on my back if you want to see.” Dean gave a meager nod. Baby pivoted on the bed and brought his knee up to rest on the bed, so he faced the second bed and revealed his back to Dean.

On his shoulder was a tattoo that Read KAZ 2Y5, like the original Kansas plates that Dad had on the car. There were also three huge, deep scars furrowed into his skin running down his back. There were also a lot of light, small marks. Dean gasped audibly.

“Those big ones are from the accident, that night with Sam and your Dad. And it sucked, but you know what sucked more? I could feel all of your pain, and I couldn’t do anything about it,” Baby whispered over his shoulder.

Dean traced the biggest and deepest one with his fingers, he felt Baby shiver under his touch, he could see the gooseflesh raise at his fingers. He stopped and hovered over the scar and shot Baby a questioning glance.

“Are you – “ Baby cut him off.

“I’m fine, feel free to touch them.” Dean did, he first ran his fingers down lightly, and then used his palm, like he was trying to smooth them out. Baby let out a ragged breath that hitched in his throat.

At that point Sam looked up. He surveyed the situation and decided he should probably bug out to get some food and hit the local library to see if they had anything about the current state of affairs. He closed his laptop and stood up quickly.

“Hey, I’m gonna run to the local library to see if they have any books on spells or hexes that can turn objects into people. I’ll grab some food for us on the way back. I’ll let you two, uh, get to know each other.” Without another word, Sam quickly slipped out of the motel room before Dean could yell “Get bent, Sam!”

Dean turned back to Baby, still running his fingers over the scars. He found a bunch of jagged ones near the small of Baby’s back. He touched those delicately, almost ghosting over them. Baby shivered again and threw a look over his other shoulder.

“Those are the scars from the crowbar.” Dean gulped. Those were there because of him.

“I’m sorry,” he uttered regretfully. “I never meant to hurt you. I was just…” he trailed off. Baby turned to half face him.

“I know, you were angry, and frustrated, and sad, and hurt. I don’t blame you Dean, its ok.” Dean was far from ok. His car was a human, a gorgeous man, but a man, nonetheless.

“I’m still sorry. And I’m sorry that they, whoever they are, made you flesh. That you must bear the scars of our life and bear the boundless secrets of this family. I’m so sorry,” Dean said sadly.

“I don’t mind, Dean, while I miss my four wheels, I know eventually you’ll put me right, you always do.” He smiled. “I’ve always wanted to be human, just to see what it was like, the sorrows, the pleasures,” he paused and raked his eyes down Dean’s body, almost devouring the sight of him. “I’m sure you could teach me a few things about that.” Dean blushed and felt like he was low man on the food chain in that moment. Dean looked away. He was way more turned on than he should be. Baby reached out his hand and cupped Dean’s cheek. “It’s okay, really.”

Dean thought briefly about leaning forward to kiss Baby but hesitated. Baby leaned forward and closed the distance for him. Their lips met softy and tentatively at first, chaste. As Dean leaned into the kiss, it deepened. Baby licked the seam of Dean’s lips, beckoning him to open and let him in. Dean happily obliged.

Baby shifted again on the bed and grabbed Dean’s face with both hands. The kiss intensified in passion and urgency, as if Dean were liquid, he thought that Baby would have drunk all of him down. Dean bit Baby’s bottom lip gently, and Baby leaned his head back as he moaned. The sound shot straight to Deann’s cock. _Oh god,_ he thought, _this is so hot, but so wrong_. Dean brought his hand up to Baby’s face and fretted his thumbs on his stubble as their tongues grappled.

Baby ran his hands down from Dean’s face to his shoulders, snaking under his blue plaid shirt. He started to push the shirt down and could feel Dean tense. Baby decided to change tactics. He ran his hands down the front of Dean’s black tee, brushing a nipple with his thumb as his hands descended. Dean whimpered into his mouth.

With each passing moment and gentle caress, Dean was growing harder and harder. Baby was also full of need.  You could see his cock straining against the tight, black denim. Baby ran his hands back up Dean’s chest, brushing both nipples this time, and a salacious moan escaped Dean’s lips into Baby’s mouth. That only increased Baby’s urgency to undress Dean. His hand shot back up to Dean’s shoulders and pushed the shirt down his arms. This time he didn’t tense. After Baby got the plaid shirt down, Dean pulled away from the kiss, at a mewling protest from Baby, to pull his shirt up and over his head.

Baby’s eyes skimmed Dean’s chest and abdomen. Dean could see the hunger in Baby’s eyes, his pupils were blown with lust and his kiss swollen lips curved into a smirk. Dean was enthralled with this man, and he wanted him. Wanted all of him.

This time Dean reached for Baby first, pulling him to his chest and crushing his mouth with his own. Dean’s hands, almost frantic ran up Baby’s soft skin mapping the topography of Baby’s body with eager fingers. Rough caresses over old scars. Baby captured Dean back in the circle of his arms, their bare torsos searing against each other, and he gasped.

Baby kissed down Dean’s chin, to his neck, and licked a long stripe up to his ear. Dean jerked his hips and moaned as he threw his head back to give Baby better access to his throat.  Baby let a low rumbling chuckle trickle from his lips at Dean’s new eagerness.  The sound bulleted down his spine and straight to his groin. That low chuckle sounded exactly when he would start his baby up, in car form, of course, and she… _he_ growled to life.

Baby moved down Dean’s body, kissing, licking, biting until he reached his broad chest. He gave Dean’s left nipple a quick lick, tongue darting. His hand came up to entwine his fingers in Baby’s dark hair. Baby took that as an invitation to take Dean’s nipple into his mouth. Dean gasped as he rolled his tongue over the budded-up flesh. Dean’s cock was aching and straining painfully against his jeans. He looked down at his hands palming the back of Baby’s head and breathlessly whispered.

“Pants.. off.” Baby was all too happy to oblige. He put a hand on Dean’s chest and eased him back into a laying position. Baby stood and just gazed down at Dean’s body. His face was flushed, his breath coming in rapid waves and the bulge in his jeans twitching wildly in anticipation. Baby smiled devilishly as he leaned down and slowly, painfully slowly unbuttoned Dean’s jeans, taking time to tease. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of his jeans and boxers, brushing his fingers against the soft hair beneath. Dean groaned, and Baby rumbled again. Dean’s hands wadded the blankets beneath him as he growled “More.” He needed Baby to be touching him, needed to be touching Baby.

Baby ran his hands down Dean’s jeans, brushing his still-clothed cock. Dean inhaled sharply at the touch. “Baby, more, please, more,” he begged. Baby of course obeyed. He unzipped the jeans and with one motion pulled Dean’s pants and boxers off, leaving him nude, hard, and desperate on the motel bed.  Baby kneeled in front of him and ran his hands up the inside of his thighs. Dean bucked his hips into the touch, hoping Baby would touch his throbbing cock. Instead, Baby crawled up his body, his rough jeans brushing against Dean’s painfully hard length. He let out a lewd moan as Baby’s mouth closed over his in desperate kiss. His hips bucked against Baby as he ran his hands back down Dean’s nude form.

Dean wrapped his arms around Baby and with a grunt, flipped Baby onto his back, pinning him with his body against the bed.

“My turn,” he growled. Dean went for Baby’s neck kissing, sucking, biting as he ground his hips against him. Baby let out a breathlessly obscene moan-turned-gasp at the rutting of their bodies together.

“Oh, Dean,” Baby moaned as Dean kissed down his body to his jeans. Dean wasted no time freeing Baby’s cock. In the blink of an eye, his jeans and boxers disappeared somewhere on the floor.  Dean devoured the sight of Baby laying back on the bed red faced, breathless, and full of need. Dean reached for him again, rubbing his thumbs over Baby’s nipples as he held him in his hands. Baby writhed under the friction on his nipples, lifting his hips off the bed moaning.

He ran his hands down the sides of Baby’s body until, he came to his hips. Baby’s v-lines were so sharp, they could cut. Just like the sleek lines on the four-wheel Impala. He ran his thumbs down the cuts to Baby’s groin. He thrusted his hips into Dean’s hands, desperate for some contact.

Dean chuckled and wasn’t quite done teasing yet despite his own pulsing cock, taut and leaking against his stomach. He bent down as Baby watched, he was shuddering with anticipation of Dean’s mouth on his needy cock, but he swerved and went for Baby’s left v-line. Dean licked from his groin to his hip.  Baby rocked his hips and moaned.

“Please, I need you Dean, I need you to touch me.” Dean finally indulged his pleas.

“Don’t worry Baby, I got you.” Baby smiled at his name. Dean wrapped his hand around Baby’s cock and started to stroke. Slowly at first and built up speed. Baby threw his head back and keened.

“More, Dean, I need more,” he whispered breathlessly. Dean didn’t know exactly how to go about this. Well, he understood the logistics of it, so he figured he’d just go for it. Dean kneeled between Baby’s knees and took his cock into his mouth. Dean’s mouth was scorching on his cock. Dean swallowed him down all the way he could and pulled back off. He gripped the base of his cock while he bobbed on the head. Baby’s breath hitched and Dean could feel his body tighten. Dean used his hand and mouth in unison, sucking and stroking, like a well-oiled machine.

Dean brought up his other hand and cupped Baby’s balls. He rolled them around in his palm, and Baby cried out in pleasure. Dean smiled around’s Baby’s length. He decided to try something new. Dean wet one finger and trailed it down past Baby’s balls, down his perineum, and circled that tight ring of muscle. Baby looked a little panicked, but he trusted Dean to not hurt him.

“Baby, it’s okay, try to relax. I won’t hurt you; I promise.” Baby nodded and willed himself to relax. He took a few deep breaths and gave Dean the go ahead. He slipped his index finger in up to the first distal knuckle. He left it there for a moment to let Baby adjust. He went one knuckle further and paused. He kept this pattern up while he stroked Baby until his finger was deep inside the other man with no room to spare. He gave Baby a moment or two to adapt to being filled.

Once Baby relaxed around him, Dean combined his touches. He sucked and fucked him as baby called out Dean’s name and writhed on the bed in absolute bliss. Dean found Baby’s prostate and gave it the gusto, and Baby almost levitated himself from the bed at the caress. Dean moved ardently in and out of Baby’s hole making sure to brush that golden spot deep inside with each stroke.

He could feel Baby’s entire body tense and tremble. He knew he was close to the edge of orgasm. Baby’s balls drew up and his trembling intensified. With one last stroke of Dean’s glorious hands, Baby was sent over the edge. Dean swallowed him down, and down, still stroking him through his climax until Baby started to convulse and squirm.

“Sensitive,” he breathed out. Dean smiled wickedly. Dean rose from his knees and slid up the bed to lie next to Baby. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on the hunter’s tongue. He pulled back and looked down at Dean, still ruddy-faced and a little out of breath. Baby smiled as he gently ran his finger down Dean’s cheek.

“I love when you worship at my altar.” Dean smiled a small smile before he leaned in for another kiss. Baby could feel Dean’s rock-hard length against his own leg. He pulled away from the kiss, looked down and murmured “Oh, we better take care of that.”

“Oh, Baby, yes. Please” Baby snaked a hand down Dean’s body and enveloped his cock with his hand. Dean howled with delight. He was so hard for so long that it was almost painful. Baby stroked lightly and leaned in to whisper into Dean’s ear.

“All these years you’ve been riding me, its my turn to ride you.” Dean’s cock twitched in Baby’s hand at the thought of Baby on top of him, riding. Dean tried to catch his breath so he could speak. He tried twice before any words came out.

“Lube is in my duffel, the gray one on the couch, left side pocket,” he croaked. Baby nodded and got up from the bed and sauntered over to the bag across the room. He fished out his bounty and padded back over to the bed. He slinked up Dean’s body, making sure to lock eyes, ice blue to forest green. Dean felt like prey in the crosshairs of a predator. The look in Baby’s eyes told him he was about to be ravaged.

Baby straddled Dean’s thighs with the lube bottle in his hands. Dean reached up to help him with it and Baby smacked his hand away. Dean’s eyes were wide, and Baby wagged a finger at him.

“Uh, uh, uh, I’m driving now.” Dean smiled and Baby popped open the cap of the lube and slathered his hands in it. More than needed probably, but too much was better than not enough. He gripped Dean with one hand, and he let out a gasp at the coolness of the lube. His other hand slid between his own cheeks to slick the way for Dean. He scooted up Dean’s body and slowly lowered himself onto Dean’s glistening cock. Dean groaned and grabbed Baby’s hips.

“Fuck Baby, _fuck._ You’re so tight,” he inhaled sharply. Baby sunk all the way down until Dean was completely sheathed in him. He paused to get his bearings and get used to the feeling of Dean filling him to the brim.

“I’m gonna ride you like two lane black top, boy,” Baby purred, his voice was throaty and slightly cracked. Dean moaned as he gripped Baby’s hips, fingers digging in. Baby began to move back and forth, grinding down on Dean, with each roll of his hips, Dean cried out. With each shift, Dean’s cock brushed Baby’s prostate. He reached for Dean’s chest to steady himself and made sure he rolled Dean’s nipples between his fingers as he rolled his hips. Dean roared in ecstasy. He knew he wouldn’t last too much longer, and could see Baby was hard once again, so he wanted to get Baby off again. He knew how to treat his Baby.

Dean reached for Baby’s cock and began to fist it slowly. Baby’s riding rhythm faltered a bit. Baby keened at the touch. He thrusted into Dean’s hand, and a half dozen hip rolls and thrusts later Baby was sent over the edge again. He came in white hot arcs that painted Dean’s chest.

“Oh, _Dean_!” Dean tried to stroke him through the waves of his orgasm, but with Baby pulsing around him, he couldn’t hold out any longer and reached the apex of is own climax. He came with a roar, filling Baby up with his come pulsing in his hole. Baby could feel Dean quiver deep inside him and sent a delicious ripple up his spine.

“Oh, Baby, fuuuuckkk.”

“Dean, oh, Dean!” They stayed there static, still connected in the most sensitive of spots, regaining their senses. Their chests heaved and bodies glistened as they composed themselves.

Once Baby had gathered himself enough, he leaned down and let Dean’s cock slip from the sheath of his body. Dean whimpered at the sudden freedom. He lay down next to him on the bed. They both let satisfied sighs seep from their lips as they laid in contented silence absentmindedly grazing their hands gently over each other, like it was the most natural thing in the world to them. Baby spoke first.

“That was…” he trailed off.

“Freakin’ amazing.” Dean finished for him. They both gave a chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah it was.” Dean looked at Baby and ran a hand through his dark locks. They spent several moments just looking at one another.

“I kinda wish you could stay like this forever. I miss my car, but this,” he ran a hand down Baby’s athletic frame, “this, I will definitely miss.” Baby’s gentle smile faltered a bit.

“Don’t worry Dean,” he said as he caressed Dean’s cheek, “you will always have the memories, and I’ll always be your Baby.”

“Hey, no Mariah Carey references,” Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I don’t know how I will ever be able to do any work on you once you’re in four-wheel form again without sporting a massive boner.” They both laughed. Baby leaned up and kissed Dean.

“I’m in it for the long haul, Dean.” They smiled warmly at each other. Suddenly Dean felt his stomach growl, he forgot he hadn’t eaten breakfast yet. He cleared his throat.

“Baby, wanna get cleaned up and grab some grub?” Baby just nodded and slinked from the bed to clean up and get dressed. As they were in the process of readying themselves for a mile walk down to Nadine’s, there was a pound at the door. Dean grabbed his pistol and shielded Baby behind himself. Next, a voice shouted from the other side.

“Put your clothes on, I got food,” said Sam, mostly jokingly. Dean sighed and tossed the gun on the bed. Sam opened the door with one hand over his eyes and the other hand carrying a bag of food.

“Sam!” Dean yelled. Sam stopped, and a slight panic flashed across his face, well, what you could see of his face anyway. Dean walked up to him and snatched the food bag out of his hand. “Gimme that.” Sam let out a breath he was holding. He dropped his hands and looked at the two of them.

Baby was shirtless and his pants were still undone, Dean was fully clothed, but the evidence of their activities was pretty clear by looking at the bed. Sam’s eyes darted from baby to Dean to the bed and back again. He swallowed hard and began to say something.

"Dean, you _do_ know the term "auto-erotic" doesn’t mean you have sex with your car, right?" asked Sam.

“Shut up, Sam.” Sam closed his mouth and just gave Dean the best shit eating grin he could muster. “Did you find anything at the library?”

“Nada. They don’t have a lot of books on supernatural or occult. Go figure.” He shrugged.

“Alright, well, we will just have to wait until we find something.” Dean turned and winked at Baby. He just smiled back. “Let’s eat some grub and check with Bobby again.” Sam nodded.

They all ate together, laughing and drinking beer. Bobby had nothing yet, Cas was still MIA, so they all just hung out and enjoyed each other’s company. As the day waned, they were no closer to figuring out what the hell happened or how to fix it. Sam went back to the office and booked another night since they were no closer to solving this.

Later that evening, they all turned in for a good night sleep for once. Sam in the bed closest the bathroom and Baby and Dean in the bed near the door.

“Hey, no naked stuff while I’m here!” scolded Sam. “I mean t!” Baby and Dean just laughed. Baby slipped beneath the covers and dean spooned in behind him, arm draped over him. They settled in for the first night of decent sleep in a long time. Dean felt the most content he had felt in a long time. He sighed deeply and drifted off, pressed close to his baby.

~*~

Dean woke early the next morning, dawn still cresting over the horizon. He rolled over to drape an arm over Baby’s lean frame, but only found cold sheets. Dean felt around in the twilight and found only cold emptiness. He quietly rose as not to wake Sam who was still quietly snoring in the other bed. He slipped on a pair of grey sweatpants and padded silently over to the door and gently clicked it open, easing it back.

In the spot where they had last parked her, er, him sat the Impala in all his four-wheel chromed up glory. Dean smiled sadly as he sighed to himself. He walked up to the car to inspect his baby. He looked to be in one piece and as shiny as ever, like a new penny.

He found a folded pink piece of paper wedged under one of the windshield wipers. _Was it a ticket?_ He thought. _How could it be? Baby was in bed with me the whole night._ He chuckled to himself at the absurdity of that thought.

He shook his head and unfurled the paper. They mystery of the human Impala had been solved.

The note read:

_Dean –_

_Happy birthday, I hope you enjoyed your present!_

_-G-_


End file.
